1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a substrate processing apparatus and the like; it particularly relates to a substrate processing apparatus and the like that when continuously processing a plurality of substrates, efficiently carries out substrate processing with return processing.
2. Description of Related Art
Substrate processing apparatuses such as for example semiconductor manufacturing apparatuses that perform prescribed processing of semiconductor substrates (wafers) and LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) manufacturing apparatuses that perform prescribed processing of glass substrates for LCDs, are provided with a plurality of process chambers, in each of the process chambers a substrate process such as film formation is carried out. Also, transfer machines are used to convey substrates between process chambers.
Also, for example, in a plurality of process chambers capable of different processes, while it is standard procedure to form laminated films in a first process pass of each, there is also a desire for a process for forming laminated films that amount to, or more than, the number of process chambers, using two or more process chambers (return processing). Specifically, with return processing, a substrate that has passed through another process chamber is conveyed to a process chamber in which processing of the substrate has been completed, and is again subjected to the same processing or to processing under different conditions.
The following documents disclose related apparatuses:
Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 11-102953; and
Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-199960.